


Scenarios

by SilenceWanderer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Trans Female Character, multiple systems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceWanderer/pseuds/SilenceWanderer
Summary: Various scenarios with Enstars characters.1+6; Leokasa, 2; Ritsumika, 3; System AU, 4-5; Narumika, 7; Mika & Mademoiselle, 8; Leo





	1. Leo/Tsukasa

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these guys so sorry if it's OOC. As always, feel free to contact if there's anything that needs to be corrected.  
> Chapters with ships will have a / - if it's just two characters interacting it'll be an &.

The second Tsukasa arrived to the Tsukinaga household, he somehow knew the quiet time he had planned would fall through immediately. Ruka had greeted him timidly at the door before vanishing somewhere- her room, perhaps? He was left to climb the stairs to their rooms himself, listening cautiously before picking up the familiar sound of the fervent scratching of a pen on paper, quiet muttering, the occasional shuffling as he changed positions- yes, Leo was home, but how ready he was was debatable. Reluctant to intrude, given that it was not his own home, or Knights’ studio, but Leo’s own quarters, he stood outside for a moment, hand hovering over the painted white wood of the door as he prepared to knock, hesitating as giggling emerged now from the mess of sound; how did Ruka deal with such noise on the daily? But the silence that suddenly set over the area made him more nervous than the previous ruckus, and he finally knocked, immediately greeted by the door swinging open and Leo’s bright grin, slightly panting as he hung up another sheet on what appeared to be a clothesline stretching from one wall to the other, already laden with messy scrawls. 

“Wahaha, Suo~ You’re finally here, I thought you’d take forever, the inspiration from thinking of your arrival had already provided such inspiration, to think we’d meet again like this, I missed youuu, wAH did the aliens take you too!? Was that what had delayed your arrival? Suooo if you were going to meet the aliens, you should have told me! Aaaah, to have been betrayed like this! Uchuuuu, you know what that means even more so now that you’ve met them, right? Wahaha, the springs of song has opened once more…!!” And so the unruly boy, hair even messier from his hands running through it during his outburst, threw himself on the floor, immediately beginning to write enthusiastically once more, eyes wide with exhilaration. 

Tsukasa had simply continued to stand in the doorway, cautiously stepping over a pile of clothes near the bed as he attempted to approach Leo without any repercussions on his part. “It’s pleasant to see you as well, Leader,” he began, wondering if the other was even taking in his words as he grabbed another sheet of paper. “But, did we not arrange this meeting in order to practice for a future live that had been planned? Despite you having graduated, it was a joy to me that you had decided to stick with us, and therefore had thought that if I arrived on time, we would be able to promptly begin-” His speech was cut off as Leo looked up, eyes still wild, and began to tug on his shirt. “Wh- Leader, please! Certainly your songs are great weapons of ours, but your behavior is too eccentric…!?” But Leo seemed to ignore him, tugging more harshly until Tsukasa was forced to sit beside him on the floor. With a last flourish of his pen, he kicked the papers aside, watching as they settled against a wall and finally sitting up, sighing as he leaned against Tsukasa. 

“I’m a genius, so of course my songs would be worthy for my Knights!” came the usual exclamation, and he abruptly got up with his hand still gripping onto Tsukasa, who complained mildly as he was pulled to his feet with a stumble. “But that’s not why I called you here, Suo! Let’s go LARPing!” That was all the explanation he gave before diving towards his closet, which was barely closing from all the clothes haphazardly stuffed into its confines. 

“Excuse me, Leader?” was all Tsukasa could indignantly splutter before a pile of clothes was stuffed into his arms, making him nearly step back from the sudden weight. “I believe we were going to practice? I thought you would be serious for once! Please, think of Knights more! It is important that we stay used to moving-” He was cut off by yet more weight in his arms, and with a grumble he sat down on the bed behind him, Leo’s movements still rife with fervor as he whipped around, eyes unfocused but bright. 

“Can you not understand, Suo?” Leo scolded before whipping off his shirt, grabbing one of the garments that lay in Tsukasa’s arms and slipping it on instead. “Our next live is in that park, isn’t it? So we’d better show them a great story, wahaha!” 

Tsukasa just looked away, face slightly flushed, choosing to avoid rather than understand the scene in front of him. “That doesn’t explain anything, Leader,” he muttered, eyeing with slight worry the bow that sat beside him. “What exactly is all this for?”

“You!” Leo responded, as if it was obvious, gesturing openly at the bow. “And myself! For the prince of ice that wanders into the forest, and the thoughtful thief fascinated by his beauty, standing out among the forest green! The prince, so interested in the thief’s skill and the eyes he met when the two had fallen together! And the story between them both…! Wahaha, isn’t such a story incredible? The inspiration from seeing the thief, the forbidden passion!” 

Come to think of it, the live description had said something like this, hadn’t it? It was mixed with a play that centered on those two unusual characters, interspersed with a few songs that they had practiced recently. 

“Why didn’t you just say that immediately? You had me confused for too long, Leader.” Tsukasa’s sigh broke the still air that had before been practically humming with the tone of Leo’s voice, fiery and high-pitched, shaking his core. It felt cold, and he shivered despite himself, wishing for that imaginary heat to come back despite how troublesome it often was. This moment of distraction was enough to allow Leo to come close without Tsukasa realizing, and he nearly jumped as the green of Leo’s eyes filled his vision, sparkling, and he vaguely wondered whether this was the sight that had the thief so enchanted with that prince, along with the brightness of his hair, despite initially intending to simply steal from him, take advantage of that status he held- but he grew overwhelmed as he too acutely felt the warmth of Leo’s breath brush his cheeks, and he immediately shoved the other aside with a stuttered “W-What are you doing!?” and a grin from Leo, who easily bounced back away from him. 

“Wahaha, you’re far too easy to tease, Suo~” came the lofty response, and Tsukasa tried his utmost to slow his heart, wracking his body with shaking that _surely_ wasn’t healthy, and yet, this happened far too much by this foolish, eccentric unit leader of his... Looking up again, he noticed that Leo was already dressed minus his boots and was fixing him with a curious look. “We can’t leave until you’re ready, you know? Aren’t we going to be late? Suo, hurry up! We’ll miss the aliens!” 

“We aren’t meeting aliens, we’re practicing for a live,” Tsukasa protested, but sighed and looked at the clothes in his arms before glancing back at Leo, feeling awkward. “C-Can I borrow your bathroom…?” Leo eagerly nodded, and as the door closed behind Tsukasa, leaving him alone in the white marble space, he breathed out, feeling relief at being free from that piercing gaze. He slowly looked at the clothes, examining them before starting to exchange his current clothes with these, observing his appearance in the mirror after he finally slipped on the cape, plain and brown unlike Leo’s fancy and decorated blue. “Still quite high-class for a supposed thief, hm…?” he murmured to himself before exiting the room, finding Leo waiting outside as the other bounced on his toes, seeming impatient. 

Leo immediately grabbed Tsukasa’s hands, hurriedly pulling towards the staircase. It seemed he had already prepared the boots at the door, because he immediately leapt in their direction, leaving Tsukasa as usual to trail after him, examining the shoes, which were quite well-made. “I suppose given that they are props for a Knights live, this quality is expected,” he murmured again to himself, slipping on the boots and testing the size. They seemed to fit him well- surprisingly so, in fact, given that they had seemed to be lying around in Leo’s house prior. The two exited the house ( _finally_ , how long did this have to take each time?) and declining Leo’s enthusiastic offer to go in his car, started to head down the street. And as Tsukasa looked up, bow gripped firmly in his hands, commenting about how nice the weather was, Leo couldn’t help but steal another glance at those vivid purple eyes, soft grin spreading over his face. No wonder that prince had, later in the play, been so reluctant to turn the thief in, that thief he met that enchanted him so much. Those eyes, alight with defiance and pride, with all the dignity of someone who had never felt regret- who could help falling in love with them? (Not him, certainly.)


	2. Mika/Ritsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. This isn’t very good, worse than usual, so I do apologize for souring the sight of your eyes. Forgive this fool for rambling on as such.   
> I also may have slipped in a personal headcanon that I realized part-way, but I do hope it is not too OOC, or for the OOC-ness of his piece as a general, I apologize…   
> This went all over the place…

It was just another day of Itsuki sitting in the handicrafts room with Kiryuu, Mika himself having been kicked out about an hour earlier for “making a ruckus.” “I’d just wanted to offer em tea…” he mumbled almost sulkily as he wandered around campus. It wasn’t as much of a school part-time job as a request, this time; Kunugi had caught him in the hallway, eyes poring over him before dismissing his presence as, for once, not something troublesome for him to deal with- rather… 

“You seem free,” the teacher had started, more a statement than a question, but the intent was clear enough, and as Mika hesitantly nodded, a more relaxed look spread over the other’s features. “Good. Can you check the classrooms? I’d rather go home earlier than have to root out lots of you mischief-makers hiding out in the building.” Barely waiting for a response, he turned around and continued down the hallway, muttering something about pianos, or night patrol, or both? He couldn’t really tell, in the end. He was tired, but he didn’t really have any choice. 

Checking his pocket, admiring its cute little patch (he couldn’t have that happen again, all his candy falling out, and he felt his eyes water a little at recalling the embarrassment of passing out in front of everyone) he reached in and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face, until he peeked open an eye to glance at his choice. “Lemon, huh~” he hummed, popping it into his mouth. “Yep, gotta work hard as usual!” he whispered to himself, holding onto the rails as he slowly climbed the stairs, feeling fatigue sweep through him. Maybe he didn’t eat enough, just like Oshi-san said, but eating big amounts just wasn’t for him at all, the pain he’d feel after even one of all the slices of cake Arashi devoured during their meetings- he was happy when his friends invited him out, but… 

He paused his thought process to peek into the first classroom, coughing for a moment at the dust being stirred up by the sliding door as he opened it. “H-Hello…?” he called out cautiously, eyes sweeping through the room, but unless someone was hiding in the cleaning closet, it seemed completely empty. Murmuring a quiet “Sorry for the disruption” out of habit, he closed the door and resumed walking down the hallway, a sting of anxiety permeating his steps. Running his tongue over the candy and refreshing its taste in his mouth, he just had to stay calm. How likely was it that anyone was hanging out this late up here, anyway?

-

As he found out, peeking into the fifth classroom along the hallway, it wasn’t too far-fetched an idea at all. Hearing quiet snores echoing through the air, his eyes flicked anxiously around the darkened classroom to try and find the source. Stepping into the room itself, the floor creaked a bit under his feet, and he found himself feeling trapped. “’s just a student,” he whispered to himself, forcing another step and praying for his eyes to adjust. “‘s no one dangerous, so-”

“Oh?” A voice drawled from the depths of the room, and Mika froze. “I think I can be plenty dangerous, if I wanted to be…?” As he turned his head towards the source, the search revealed a slightly disheveled Ritsu, raising his head to blink sleepily at him through the darkness. “Mm, what, why’re you bothering me, huh…? If it was Maa-kun coming for me it’d be different, but it’s Mikarin, huh… Though, you’re such a good kid, I almost don’t care…” 

Mika could safely say that he had absolutely no lines in his knowledge base to know how to respond to that. “I was asked to check the classrooms, didn’t know ya’d be here, but Kunugi-sensei’ll get real mad if ya stay here, so-” He gestured awkwardly to the door, but Ritsu’s displeasure was written all over his face as he stretched his arms out and yawned like a cat, sharp teeth catching the beam of light that came from the opened door. 

“But you know, Mikarin,” he started, voice matter-of-fact as he turned his narrowed red eyes in the other’s direction. “I think… you should come over here, instead.” Patting the desk, his glare remained fixed as Mika awkwardly tried to deny, no, he’s busy, he has more rooms to check- but with a slightly more forceful pat, he began to shuffle towards the other, eyes leery. “That’s a good boy,” Ritsu cooed, sharp-toothed grin still present. “Now staaaand here, and let me just-” 

Mika let out a startled yelp as he was pulled down to the floor, Ritsu plopping down from the chair he was sitting on to be on the same level and clambering into his lap. “R-Ritsu-kun, what-”

“Mm, good night~ You’re a much better pillow than the desk, you know,” Ritsu continued, as if oblivious to Mika’s shock and confusion. Resting his head against Mika’s chest, he purred sleepily, already almost looking as if he’d never been disturbed in the first place. “You know, Mikarin’s heartbeat,” he murmured, voice slightly slurred, “it’s fast, and present… I prefer the warm and alive Mikarin, the Mikarin with all these expressions, so don’t… lose that…” Just as quickly as his words escaped he was already asleep, arms loosely wrapped around Mika’s torso in an attempt to steady himself, legs thrown off to the side over one of Mika’s as if bridal carried. 

“I don’ really know what… ya mean, but… Ritsu-kun, wake up, er, we’re gonna get yelled at, c’mon-” Mika’s weak shaking and awkward attempt to move himself out from under Ritsu was all for naught, as the other stubbornly clung to him, grip a little tighter now, until Mika simply gave up, letting out a quiet sigh and looking up to the classroom ceiling. Really, how did he get himself into all these things? His candy was almost gone, the faintest sliver of it still remaining on his tongue, but in a way, his face burning like this, the warmth of Ritsu’s breath; it wasn’t… that bad. 

Reaching up cautiously to pat the other’s head, weaving his fingers through a few strands of smooth hair, it only made Ritsu curl up tighter, a sleepy mumble escaping his mouth, and Mika couldn’t help but let his mouth twitch into a bit of a smile. “G’night, I guess.” Arms working to shift the two a bit backwards so Mika could lean on the leg of the desk behind them, he closed his eyes as well, letting the drowsiness that chased him the whole day overtake him. It wasn’t so bad, to spend this time napping with his warmer-than-expected classmate. “G’night, Ritsu…”

-

It was Mao who found the two, his mouth already bubbling with ready apologies for whoever had to deal with his troublesome friend, but most died on his tongue as he saw the two napping together, and his own mouth quirked up in a smile. “What, I’m not enough?” he joked, crouching down beside the two. “Man, what do I even do with them,” he muttered, shaking his head. “I can carry Ritsu on his own, but Kagehira too, huh…”

He tried an experimental tug at Ritsu, but the only other whined and clung tighter to Mika, who let out a grumble of his own and shifted before resuming the peaceful breathing he had before. Looking at the darkened sky outside the window helplessly, he sighed. _Man, if the meeting hadn’t run so late, I might have been able to catch him before this happened, but-_ Smile still present on his face, he got up, eyes lingering on the two for a moment before giving an exaggerated shrug. “Well! I tried. Glad Ritsu’s getting along with his classmates, if anything.” More softly, he whispered to the two: “Good night, Ritsu. Good night, Kagehira. You’re not alone now, right? I’m happy for you.” 

As his steps retreated, the classroom regained its quiet, and all that could be heard were those near-silent breaths of the two sleeping children, as if nothing in the world was wrong, as if gentleness existed in everyone’s hearts. For that evening, at least, such a world could be present, if only within their intertwining dreams. 

Until a greater force came to separate them, they could at least take comfort in each others’ warmth.


	3. System AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I’ve ever mentioned my “AU that doesn’t need to exist and yet it does,” I finally wrote something for it. It has… way too much written on it in terms of just planning, though…   
> Essentially, every unit is a physical body… and all its members are the systemmates within it… I don’t know why I did this.   
> This probably doesn’t flow well, but oh well… This is my first time writing a lot of these characters as well, so I may be off, but I hope that since this AU involves every character, that I can learn to write them.   
> Speech in [ ] is internal speech.   
> I wonder if people can block fics… I’m sorry if mine becomes too much of an annoying presence.

“...I’m here,” Izumi said hesitantly as he stepped through the door, immediately greeted by Wink’s beaming face as they turned around, face sweaty but exhilarated. After a moment of examination, a spark of recognition flashed in their eyes. 

“Izumi! How are you?” they chirped, bounding over to him, and, staring at them for a moment, Izumi sighed exasperatedly. 

“Excited as ever, aren’t you, Hinata,” he replied dryly as he crossed the room to put their backpack down, stretching his arms and grimacing at the stiffness that had gathered in his shoulders. “Fine, I guess. Hi to you too, Yuuta.” A timid but happy smile flickered over Wink’s face as the other twin nodded, putting down the keytar they were holding, and had previously been playing, from the appearance of the music sheets scattered across the table. 

“Hello, Izumi,” he responded softly with a nod, and their face shifted to a pout as Hinata whined, nudging Yuuta off to the side. 

“No fair! You didn’t say hi to me, but you’d greet my brother? You’re so cruel!” 

“Isn’t it just because you’re too loud…?” Yuuta murmured under their breath, and Hinata just let out a gasp, leaning the body against a wall as if having taken a fatal blow. 

“My own brother! Betrayed like this…! I could never imagine such a thing!” 

_The mock hurt is strong with this one._ This little act seemed like it would go on for quite a while, as theatrical as the twins tended to be, so Izumi turned around, eyes surveying the room for the earbuds Leo had accidentally left behind the last time he fronted here. [Izumi-chan, Izumi-chan,] came the whisper from inside, and he felt the presence of Arashi manifest beside him, a more gentle and muted expression settling on their body’s face. [He left them on the couch, didn’t he? Maybe it fell between the cushions or underneath? I’m sure we’ll find them, dear~]

[I never doubted that,] Izumi snapped back at her, changing direction to turn to their club’s little orange couch. It had been Trickstar who had brought it in one day, along with a sleepy Ritsu, looking apologetic as Mao explained that he had woken up with it in their hallway one day, and the apartment they shared with Knights wasn’t big enough to contain it. It didn’t need memory to know that Subaru was the one who had done it, and yet another rule was added to the handbook that day: always get permission from at least 3 other members (between Trickstar and Knights) before buying new furniture. Izumi smirked a little at that, remembering Subaru’s whining when he realized that their couch had been removed, and the tongue-lashing he had gotten to give him. _Revenge for when you fronted during my quality time with Yuu-kun, you brat._

[Now, Izumi-chan, be nice,] Arashi admonished, inching forward until she had control as well. Flexing their fingers experimentally, she hummed cheerfully, plopping down on the couch as soon as they reached it. “I was so tired, you know~ Dealing with Tsukasa-chan all morning yelling about our king going dormant again, he was so noisy, I need a break.” Dramatically leaning back on the couch’s back cushions, she closed their eyes, breathing out slowly. 

[You idiot, the earbuds? My earbuds? The ones that are probably in or under the couch?] Izumi prompted irritably, moving the body from its previous position to stick his hand between the couch’s two cushions. “Ugh, gross,” he grumbled, disgusted expression spreading across their face. “Why’d he do this, that stupid king, I’ll really get him next time-” 

“Don’t bully him, alright, Izumi-chan? You know that he goes through a lot,” Arashi murmured in response as he continued to search, cursing internally. But that statement made his face grow even more sour, morphing into a bit of a snarl. 

“I think I’d know that, Naru-kun, considering I’m literally that idiot’s protector,” he spat bitterly back at her, abandoning his search to withdraw their hand and shake it a little, half a mind to wash it immediately. “Damn it-” 

They were distracted by the door opening again, and Wink looked up from where the two had been sitting on the floor, obscure diagrams drawn in crayon. Confusion was written on Rabbit’s face as they entered the room with an awkward laugh, but there was a quick attempt to wipe it from their expression before they spoke. “So it’s only you two, huh? That’s nice,” they said softly, closing the door behind them and leaning against it. “Peaceful…” 

Getting up from the couch, Knights softly walked over to them, Arashi immediately beginning to fuss. “You look exhausted, dear. Tomoya, has Wataru been bothering you again? I’m sorry, I do know Trickstar is in that class with you, but I don’t know if Hokuto would be fronting, now-” 

With a nervous laugh, Tomoya pushed her hands away from his shoulders, awkward expression on his face. “Nah, don’t worry about it, Arashi. Mitsuru just broke something, I guess, so I woke up to a teacher yelling at me, so…” Sighing a little, he gave Arashi a weak smile. “Is it okay if I go lay down on the couch?”

Stepping back, she immediately nodded. “Please, rest if you can, I know it must be scary, I’ve had it happen to me, as well,” she murmured, giving him a last gentle pat on the head. 

[My earbuds-]

[Izumi-chan, kindly shut up. I’ll buy you new ones.]

[It’s still _my money_ if you do?] 

[Ugh, I’ll take it out of my own savings, so stop complaining! Tomoya needs to sleep, their body looks exhausted, you know? Really, what on earth has Rabbit been up to?] 

They did look exhausted- dark circles under their eyes and dandelion hair a disheveled mess, it looked like they hadn’t decently groomed in days. [It’s probably Mitsuru’s fault,] Izumi replied dismissively, relaxing more now that Arashi had decided to take the wheel. [Anyway, is anyone else even coming? Did we even agree to meet today?] 

[I don’t really know myself,] Arashi responded apologetically, shifting from foot to foot now that Rabbit had taken the couch and Trickstar wasn’t here, so it wasn’t as if they could just go home, either. [You don’t remember anything? You were the one to come here, right?]

[Only since Ritsu felt like he wanted to, and yet, he’s asleep now. Maybe he just wanted us to wait for Trickstar?] Though, Izumi could honestly go for a nap himself. Leo had gone through one of his inspiration bursts last night and had kept the body up until 5 AM just writing sheet upon sheet of music, littering their floor, before he had vanished again, unable to be contacted despite Tsukasa’s fervent searching. Izumi was already used to these frequent disappearances, used to not seeing Leo for months, even years- but Tsukasa, who had only formed within the past year, would of course not be used to it. 

_[How many members does Knights even have?]_ That voice cried out bitterly in his memory, and Izumi tried to shake it aside. _[He’s exhausting but I miss him. I miss our Leader.]_ What an innocent, innocent child. Their little Rook. That sentiment was more Arashi’s than his, he argued to himself, but even he couldn’t deny the fondness he felt for him. The rest of them had been through… a bit, certainly, and all had certain jobs they were fiercely tied to within the system. But Tsukasa, appearing suddenly in all the confusion and blurring, was free in his unknown role. 

[Free to be pampered,] Arashi cooed from the side, and Izumi shot her a dirty look for intruding upon his thought process. [But really, Izumi-chan, if you want to take a nap too, I’m not against it, you know?] 

It took Izumi a moment to reply, weighing the pros and cons. [...Our homework?] 

[Tsukasa-chan and I can do that later. He’s very clever, you know!] Slight pride rung in her tone at the second statement, and Izumi couldn’t help but roll his eyes at her for being so _fluffy_ all the time. 

[I don’t care as long as you can finish it. I’m not Ritsu-]

[But not only Ritsu is allowed to sleep. You should take care of yourself too, Izumi-chan, if you need to lie down.] The concern in her voice made him pause, and he sighed exasperatedly, as if this wasn’t _expected_ of their slightly-overbearing caretaker. 

It would have been a perfect time to continue this sentimental heart-to-heart had Trickstar not burst through the door, furiously chased by Red, who was yelling as the other laughed and leapt into the air, darting behind Knights and clinging to their shoulders. With a quick glance at their face, Subaru buried his face into their shoulders, whining loudly. “Arashiiiii, save me! Souma’s gone nuts! I’ll forgive all the times you hugged me without permission!” As Souma made a move as if swinging an imaginary sword, Subaru just yelped and ducked down even more. “I’ll even save you pudding!” 

“Well, can I really argue with that?” she sighed exaggeratedly, and Izumi for once was very glad to not be noticed. 

Yawning a little, the body’s mouth opening slightly in response, he slunk back into headspace, feeling sleepiness overtake him in the cavernous blackness of their unbuilt mind. Arashi’s voice still echoed, faintly, through the room, but he ignored it as he closed his eyes. _Welp, let’s do a Ritsu and nap._

Outside, the conflict was still going, but he didn’t care. Really, what a mess they all were. A familial mess, but a mess nonetheless. But they all had that precious connection, being together like this, so even if he felt like he had to babysit a whole gaggle of children sometimes, he didn’t mind all that much. 

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I cut it off short because I could feel my inspiration draining very quickly for this particular document, which is why everything I write (unless it’s a vent) is only a little over 1,000 words… I can tell people are going to be annoyed at me for this, so uh, sorry I guess? I’m also not sure how present a character should be before I tag them, honestly.   
> Almost everyone’s ages are a little different than in canon, but I haven’t figured out exacts yet. Their bodies are all high school age, though.   
> I’m sorry for writing a lot… 
> 
> me: [typing furiously]  
> logic: what on earth are you doing  
> me: [screaming while throwing my computer at her] I’M COPING


	4. Arashi/Mika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a shindan prompt of “Aramika: "Wait, w-why are you crying?"’  
> I have… so many incomplete documents…   
> Sorry for the OOC. This went everywhere, I never have a plan and this mess is the result, I’m sorry,,

Mika was trying to keep his energy up, he really was, but weariness continued its relentless surging through him as he staggered through the shop, trying to fight his fatigue. The cashier shot him a look, half concern and half irritation, before returning to the customer at the desk, fake smile plastered brightly onto their face. 

He just had to replenish inventory, it wasn’t that hard, he just had to carry some boxes here and there; Mika tried to reassure himself, but the dark fuzziness behind his eyes wasn’t going away. _Just one more hour…_ he prayed, a longing glance at the clock that would announce his freedom. “Kagehira!” came the yell in his direction, and his eyes snapped towards the speaker within a second, heart hammering as he stammered back. 

“Y-Yeah, that’s me,” Mika replied weakly, identifying the person as one of the others who shared this shift with him. They bore an irritated expression on their face, and Mika was dizzy enough from tiredness without dealing with the crushing weight of anxiety, too- bracing himself to be yelled at, eyes guarded, he tilted his head to the right in an inquisitive manner, hoping he wouldn’t have to speak too much, should the lump in his throat dissolve into tears. 

“Hey, don’t look like I’m going to murder you,” the other muttered exasperatedly, rubbing their forehead with a sigh. “I just wanted to tell you that the boxes from the shipment the other day are still on the cart- I’ve been called to clean up an aisle, so can I leave that to you?” 

Nodding mutely in response, avoiding their eyes, Mika walked past them to the room, willing his shaking to stop, the pressure in his chest to finally recede. Neither did. Coughing slightly in an attempt to disrupt the feeling, he shook his head, letting out a breath. _I’m pathetic,_ he thought miserably, catching sight of the cart his coworker had mentioned and beginning to take the boxes off it to move to their correct shelves in the storage room. Numb, he let his mind wander, fantastical images filling his mind; at last, a bit of a smile flickered onto his face. 

He barely noticed the passing of time before he heard a cautious knock on the door and the entry of another one of the workers there; still holding their bag, they looked surprised to see Mika there, glancing at their watch. “It’s already 6:10, dear; doesn’t your shift usually end at 6 today?” It was a kind question, genuine curiosity in their voice, but Mika couldn’t help the embarrassment that flooded him as he quickly glanced up, putting the box he was holding briskly onto another shelf. 

“Y-Yeah, it does! Sorry, I must’ve not noticed,” he laughed awkwardly in response, and while the other just nodded as he swiftly exited the door beside them, he couldn’t help feeling like all the calm he’d achieved in his daydreams had been utterly destroyed by that interaction, as neutral as it was. 

He hadn’t brought anything with him except his phone, which remained in his pocket, so he proceeded to the exit immediately, steps quick and praying to find himself out of the somewhat crowded building as soon as possible. But as he approached the entrance, he heard the whisper of a child in the line; “What’s wrong with his eyes? Is he sick?” He froze. The adult standing next to them hushed them, shooting a nervous glance at Mika; he had his eyes firmly planted on the floor, and he thought he heard a breath of relief from the parent as they nudged the child a bit forward as the line moved. Forcing his feet to move, Mika bit back the sting of tears and rushed out. 

Sitting at the bus stop, eyes staring vacantly up at the sky, still shaking slightly, he swallowed the guilt that rose up inside him and took out his phone, fingers hovering hesitantly over that name in his contacts. Finally he pushed it, squeezing his eyes closed to not, for that moment, face the full consequences of his actions. But as the quiet ringing faded and instead her voice began, inquiring cheerfully about what he needed, he couldn’t keep up the front anymore, lips trembling slightly. “N-Naru-chan, is it okay if I come over…?” The question lingered unanswered for a few moments, dread building within him, but of course-

“Of course that’s fine, Mika-chan,” came her gentle voice in turn. “I’m open, so I’d love to spend time with you. When will you get here?”

Ah, he really… Whatever gods granted him the ability to befriend Arashi, he thanked them, a million times over, for what they’ve done. Or maybe she was a goddess herself? That wouldn’t be too far-fetched either- but realizing the question, he stammered a “30 minutes!” back, hanging up after they said their hasty goodbyes. As the bus pulled up, Mika managed a small smile on his face, a practice; he at least needed to not cause as much trouble for her as he already had today, to humanity as a whole. _Though, I’m a crow,_ he sulked mildly, resting his head against the wall of the bus. Now, it just took waiting to see how his impulsive decision would go. 

When he approached the door he saw Arashi quickly move from where she was standing in the window to answer it, greeting Mika with a smile. “Hi, Mika-chan! It’s nice to- wait, why are you crying? Are you alright?” He nodded in response, unwilling to speak through the thick, heavy air that sat like fog in his lungs, but tears still burned in his eyes, and Arashi pulled him towards her into a hug, where he stood limply, closing his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. (It didn’t work. The burning in his throat only increased and he felt the warm trail of water on his cheeks.) 

Right now, he was content to just bury his face in Arashi’s warmth and pretend nothing was wrong, savor the feeling of a hand brushing through his hair and encircling his back, a soft voice crooning in his ear that everything was going to be okay… 

_Ah, I really was right, Naru-chan’s gotta be a goddess._

When they broke apart, Mika’s crying was reduced to the occasional sniffle as he rubbed at his eyes somewhat furiously, embarrassment flickering through him again now that he was aware of what had happened. “‘m real sorry, Naru-chan,” he murmured, voice muffled behind his hands. “Comin’ into yer house ‘n cryin’ all over ya, ‘s gotta be a nuisance…” 

“Never,” Arashi fussed in response with a bit of a huff, giving Mika’s head a last pat before turning around. “Come on, now- I bought some pudding, so let’s eat it while we talk, okay? And you can tell me all about your day.” Her voice was mild, pleasant, friendly, but Mika could still pick up the faint hint of malice, towards whatever had hurt him; it made him feel safe. He nodded, trailing after her, eyes as usual fixed onto the floor, tracing his eyes along the wood grain. 

The kitchen was a charming little room, pale blue walls and white furniture, and the house was silent. He supposed Arashi’s parents were out and sat down in the chair offered to him at that square table, feeling self-conscious. He heard the thump of a little container and the shuffling of the chair as Arashi sat down on the side perpendicular to him, holding a pudding cup of her own, violet eyes still looking fairly curious at this predicament. “So?” she prompted, and Mika admired how she always looked the picture of calm and grace, like a stream flowing languidly through a field of flowers; she gave off that sort of feeling, didn’t she? 

“T-That is…” he stuttered, looking away, appetite gone and nervousness lining his stomach. “...’s really nothin’, ‘m just overeactin’-”

“Mika-chan.” There was a sharp warning in her voice, and he cowered slightly. Her tone softened, but still sounded somewhat tense. “If it wasn’t something important, you wouldn’t have called me. While it’d be lovely to see you daily, you rarely initiate, so please, now that you have, just be open with me, okay?” She took his hands into her own, leaning her forehead against his across the edge of the table. “I just want you to be happy, Mika-chan.” 

He nodded, dread and guilt permeating his being, but there was warmth present as well. “Yer always so nice to me…” he mumbled, closing his eyes as they began to sting again. “‘s really not important at all, though-”

“Mika-chan…” 

“J-Just a bad day at work…!” He blurted out, drawing away from Arashi and looking at the wall, anywhere but her patient eyes. “Fell asleep at the sewin’ machine last night ‘n wasn’t hungry in the mornin’, yelled at by a customer ‘n felt dizzy from not eatin’, ‘n didn’t realize my shift ended, ‘n…” He had to pause to swallow, his mouth dry. “‘n a kid mentioned my eyes- n-nothin’ big, y’see…” But his chest was beginning to ache again, because children had a way of saying things that always hurt; purely innocent and curious, but slicing deeply, ignorantly, with their frequent comments. It was the same as back- back home. A near-silent chorus of laughter began in his mind, an eternal soundtrack of his failures, the primary one being born- breathing- what right did he have- 

As he felt Arashi’s hands on his again, he jerked backwards, still shaken. He hadn’t noticed his breathing before now, quick and shallow, and he curled inward, noticing the concern in her eyes, again- always making her worry, what a mistake- 

“Mika-chan, it’s alright. Just look at me.” Her voice had again regained a sense of tenderness as her hand rose up to his head again, fingers threading through his hair, the quiet ‘shh’ that exited her lips as she tried to comfort him, and Mika squeezed his eyes shut, refusing in his own brand of miserable stubbornness. “Really, what am I going to do with you?” she scolded in return, and he heard the shuffling of the chair again as she stood up, and he was once again embraced, too tired to resist any more. He wasn’t used to so many tears, and if they came, he was usually alone, able to curl up and sleep with his plushies. _Embarrassed. In front of Naru-chan, I’m so embarrassed…_

“I don’t deserve ya at all, y’know,” was all he could weakly sputter, and he felt Arashi shake her head furiously above him, absolute dismay at the statement. He curled his head towards his chest further with a quiet “It’s true,” and this much comfort was getting overwhelming for him, his thought refusing to give him a break. Arashi was so beautiful, kind, sweet to him, and yet he was- what? A mangy, awkward creature with odd eyes, only able to become of worth through someone else’s hands. At this point it was much more than just the events of his day, the stabbing in his gut at every compliment and reassurance that Arashi granted him- all he felt was guilt. He shouldn’t have bothered her, for _this_. 

“You do, Mika-chan. You deserve all the love everyone’s ever given you, all the gifts you’ve received, all the friendship your schoolmates and even your “Oshi-san” have given you, and your endearing appearance and cute eyes, both adorable colors; you’re _beautiful_ , Mika-chan, so please don’t belittle yourself like that, alright?” At this point, Arashi herself was already embarrassed, but she was determined not to let it show. She was serious, after all; what would she have to be embarrassed about. Stepping away, she grinned at him, a slight flush brightening her cheeks. “So, are you going to eat the pudding, or do I have to feed it to you?” 

Mika actually responded to that, spluttering a denial and turning to the pudding, prodding it with the spoon a few times before taking a small, hesitant bite. _And here I might’ve actually wanted to feed you, just a little,_ she pouted, letting a small laugh escape before Mika glanced at her curiously. She took the brief moment to examine his face; his eyes were somewhat red from crying, cheeks still damp, but he looked brighter; she could sense the shine behind that guarded mask, and finally, she felt relief. _You’re my best friend, you know,_ she told him, silently, as he busied himself eating for what sounded like the first time in nearly a day. Closing her eyes, she let out a faint sigh, remaining standing beside dear, sweet Mika, who never saw himself as highly as he deserved. 

Mika, meanwhile, was gulping down the pudding with an urgency reminiscent of stress-eating, trying to hide the heat that filled his face and just _calm down_ , but how does one just brush that away? A speech that went against all his internal visions of self, one that whispered to him that he, unlovable, could only be of use as a tool- not someone people cared for, not someone _beautiful_ like the one beside him- but forcing himself to look up, thankful Arashi had her eyes closed so he wouldn’t have to face the innocent honesty in them, he whispered, “Thank ya kindly, Naru-chan,” and turned back to his empty cup, fiddling with the crinkly cover. 

“Of course! You know I’d do anything for you, Mika-chan.” And just like that, the cheerful air was back- Mika’s tears were dry, he looked content, if somewhat sleepy, and that made her happy as well- but she couldn’t forget his broken expression, nor the effect the words she didn’t know of that child had on him. It was wrong, that someone like Mika should have to endure that pain. Shaking her head, she looked towards the clock, grimacing slightly. How had over an hour gone by already? At this time… “It’s late,” she said without comment, and Mika looked up at her questioningly. 

“Yeah, kinda is… ah, ya wanna go to sleep? I’ll go, then? Thanks for everythin’, Naru-chan.” He hastily picked up the cup, crushing it slightly in his hand, before dipping his head to her. “‘m really indebted to ya, so if ya ever need anythin’-”

“I,” Arashi blurted, stepping forward to brush Mika’s arm before stopping, taking her hand back. “I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over,” she said more softly, looking self-conscious. “We used to back in our first year, didn’t we? But you’ve been a lot more busy, and… please? Let me be a little selfish.” She hesitated, adding, “It’s late, too- I’m worried about you taking a train on your own in this dark, you know?”

Mika gave a soft laugh in response. “‘m not helpless, y’know, even if ‘m not as strong as ya.” Glancing up with a friendly look, he nodded. “‘s not like ‘m against stayin’ with ya, though. ‘s true; ‘m sorry, I‘ve been super busy…” 

Arashi’s heart soared, and she gave Mika a dazzling grin- it was always worth seeing her like this, he thought to himself as they made their way to her room. Her cat, Nyanko, was already there, curled up on her bed; as the two entered, she opened an eye and yawned, kneading the blanket in front of her. Arashi immediately approached her, cooing, and the cat reciprocated by butting her head into Arashi’s hands with a purr. “So that’s why you didn’t greet me by the door, huh? You were warming the bed! Such a smart kitty~” 

It was an endearing sight, and Mika didn’t want to hold her back, but he couldn’t fight the yawn that slipped out as his fatigue fell upon him again, weighing him down. Arashi immediately whirled around, spilling apologies, as she brought out two sleeping bags. “I thought it’d be fun,” she explained vaguely, and after a few trips to the bathroom (Mika had been given an old shirt and pants of Arashi’s that she didn’t wear anymore to sleep in, as well as a toothbrush, and Arashi had her own pre-sleep facial cleansing) the two turned off the lights and lay down on the floor, in the soft and warm enclosure that a sleeping bag tends to be, just breathing and letting their eyes adjust. “Mika-chan,” Arashi called out for a moment after the darkness had settled, and sleepiness had already made the surroundings fuzzy. “You really are pretty, so don’t doubt yourself, alright? Show off that cute appearance of yours without shame.” 

Mika immediately hid his head in the sleeping bag, and laughter bubbled up in Arashi’s throat. But as long as he wasn’t upset, well, that was enough for her. Reaching over, she took his hand; he stiffened for a moment before realizing it was her, relaxing enough to more comfortably grasp the one she offered. “G’night, Naru-chan,” he murmured, yawning again and, after a moment, squeezing the hand he was given. “Yer real pretty too, ‘n ‘m real thankful, ‘m real lucky to have ya, ‘n… sweet dreams.” 

The last part was all sleepy mumbling muffled by the pillow, but Arashi could still pick it up, not even trying to hide the wide smile that lingered on her face. She closed her own eyes as well, savoring the warmth in her hand. 

“Sweet dreams to you too, Mika-chan,” she whispered in response, and silence fell upon the room aside from the two’s breathing, and Nyanko’s sleepy purrs back on the bed. An idyllic scene like this… 

_I really am lucky to have you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m NyankoP.


	5. Arashi/Mika 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower shop loosely based on the one from the Flower Fairy fic tbh I hope it’s okay to do this.  
> Said fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7958512  
> Sorry it’s not very good, and definitely OOC, I’m sorry…  
> Happy birthday and best wishes. I hope you can have a wonderful day, little vampire.

Mika came in at the usual time, beanie held awkwardly in front, pushed down a bit over his face to hide his eyes. As he stepped in, hesitantly pushing the door open, it greeted him with its tinkling chime, causing Arashi, who was manning the counter, to look up briefly and smile before returning to her conversation with the customer. Trying not to cause any more of a disruption, he closed the door slowly before quietly walking past the counter to the back room, where he was able to let out the breath he was holding and relax his shoulders, hand pressing against his chest to check his heartbeat. “Just gotta get myself together ‘n work,” he whispered, fist pumping the air with a determined expression before turning to the wall where the hooks were, finding his name and taking the apron that hung below it. 

“Well, look who’s resolute today, hm?” came a cooing voice from behind him, and Mika whirled around, embarrassment painted on his face at being caught talking to himself. Arashi stood, one hand on her hip, posed as always, expression teasing. “I really do have to admire your punctuality, Mika-chan. In fact, you’re even a few minutes early, aren’t you?” 

Mika nodded embarrassedly, feeling the urge to apologize, but- _She’s praisin’ me, so it wouldn’t make sense to…_ Suddenly he stiffened, looking behind Arashi back to the store. “T-The counter-” he started, alarmed as the thought hit him, but Arashi dismissed it with a wave of her hand. 

“There’s a bell if anyone needs to ask me something, so stay calm, alright? Thank you for coming in every day like this, you’re really a massive help.” Something about the sureness of her voice, calm like a meandering stream, made him nod. 

He looked to the side, cheeks flushed. “‘s nothin’. Ya got that modelin’ job sometimes, waterin’ ‘n organizin’ the flowers here’s the least I can do, yeah?” 

Arashi laughed softly at that, bringing a hand up to her face in an attempt to cover her widening grin and brushing a few strands of loose hair to the side in the process. “Gosh, Mika-chaaan! You’re so cute I can’t help just wanting to hug you, you know~” But the elated glow of her face was broken as the desk’s bell chimed from the other room, and she glanced disappointedly behind her. “Aw, too bad~ I’ll see you out there then, Mika-chan.” She quickly darted in to pet his hair before sauntering away, yelling a sweet-tinged “Coming!” to the waiting customer. 

“S-See ya…” Mika replied weakly, slightly stunned by the speed of which the moment had passed. He arranged the apron more neatly, fixed his hair a bit with a wistful smile, and held his hand to his chest a moment, breathing in and hoping it would slow. “We can do it,” he murmured to himself before straightening up, clearing his throat, and nodding with a determined expression as he stepped out again into the main room of the store. 

The quaint little shop had always charmed him, and not just because Arashi in all her sun-like brightness was the owner and main runner of it. Clear, slightly chilled compartments lined one wall, the buckets within filled with bouquets and individual flowers, and above him hung multiple pots, the contents of some of which nearly brushed his head as he walked. Poking at a particularly long strand that had nearly curled itself around the more fluffy parts of his hair, he caught a child staring at him and immediately turned away, face burning. _Right, my job, I have a job to do-_

Going to the corner of the shop near the entrance and grabbing the usual dark green watering can that hung from a nail, he hurriedly returned to the back room to fill it up with water, grabbing a few packets of the dissolvable plant food as he passed the desk, pretending that Arashi absolutely did not reach out a hand to brush his as he rushed by as she chatted with a customer, didn’t hold on as long as she could before he grew too far away and it slipped from her grasp- that working here was probably bad for his heart at this rate, because while he could usually deal with spending several hours with his beloved friend, how affectionate she became whenever he came close- he didn’t know how put-together he could be while working during all that.

-

After filling up the watering can (and nearly dropping it on his foot, which wouldn’t be the first time), he exited the back, albeit more slowly due to the weight of the water and his worry that he would end up spilling it if he rushed. To his surprise, Arashi was no longer there- that black-haired boy from her unit was in her place, yawning widely as he sat on the stool and blearily blinked at Mika as he passed. “Nn, you’re the part-timer… Mikarin, right? Nacchan had to leave for-” he punctuated his sentence with another yawn, sharp teeth catching the faint lighting of the lamp that stood on the desk. “For her modeling job, so… I’m going to sleep, and I’ll just have Maa-kun deal with any customers, so…” His voice faded into a mumble as he closed his eyes, sinking into the desk on folded arms.

“...’m Kagehira, yeah,” Mika replied weakly to the question before eyeing Ritsu again- the only other member of knights who wouldn’t destroy a flower shop, huh…? A red-haired boy entered the shop as he headed to open the flower-fridges, nodding to him with a sheepish expression on his face as he headed over to the desk, staring fondly down at the black mass of hair that lay upon it. Mika decided to leave the two be, focusing just on watering the flowers and checking for any that had wilted, just in case he’d need to tell Arashi about anything, and trying to ignore the faint, fond whispers of the visitor behind him. _Nnah, feel like ‘m definitely intrudin’, this’s awkward, y’know…?_ Shuffling from foot to foot, he hung the now-empty watering can on the wall and glanced back to the desk where Ritsu was stirring, and before he could watch the two get any more intimate, he quickly rushed past them to the back room again. 

It was a nice room, really- after spending so much time avoiding particularly curious customers in it, tending the small ficus that sat next to the table in the center, and that black couch Arashi considered so charming- and Mika could use a break. It hadn’t been very long (or had it? he couldn’t tell) but his eyes were already fluttering closed as he walked, a small yawn escaping him as if Ritsu’s aura had infiltrated the shop itself and set a sleepy curse over it, making his steps heavy. _They won’t mind if I just close my eyes a minute, will they…?_ he thought slowly, cautiously sitting down on the couch. Untying his apron, he folded it and lay it on the arm to his right- he could just hang it back up after he rested a little. And so he closed his eyes, sighing as he felt the fatigue slip out of him and into the cushion beneath. _Just a few minutes…_

-

He awoke to the sensation of a hand combing through his hair, letting out a sleepy purr and headbutting it half-heartedly in his barely-waking state. He felt the hand freeze for a moment, as if shocked, before quiet laughter followed and he felt it resume petting him. “You always call yourself a crow, but you’re more like a cat, aren’t you? Your hair’s so soft, I’m almost jealous…” The voice was soft, joking, calming- unnervingly familiar. Opening his eyes and blearily blinking at the blurry shape he saw above him as sleep still clung to his eyelids, he yawned, feeling warmth shift under him as well- and at that his eyes snapped open, blinking furiously to try and clear his vision. He wasn’t just leaning on the back of the couch anymore, it seemed, and with the realization that he was stretched out on the couch with his head in Arashi’s lap, he flinched back, scrambling to his feet and almost stumbling before Arashi reached out to steady him, standing up herself.

“N-Naru-chan? What’re ya doin’ here? ...What time is it?” Mika spluttered as he tried to regain his bearings. He was still in that room, but a darkness had settled from outside- he could no longer hear the voices of Ritsu and his guest, either, and the lights were turned off, so how long had he been… 

Arashi checked her phone, amusement flickering across her expression. “7 PM. You said you would leave at 3, so I was awfully surprised to find you here, you know?” Seeing Mika’s apparent mortification, she hastily amended her statement. “Not that it was unpleasant, you know? One would never get tired of watching your cute face! But,” she continued, voice more serious, “If you’re this tired, maybe take the day off tomorrow?”

Mika immediately snapped his eyes back to meet Arashi’s, painted with urgency. “N-Nah, ‘ve gotta help-”

“And if you pass out from exhaustion, that’s no help to anyone,” she scolded gently, before looking out to the main shop. “Ritsu-chan was a dear and closed it up for me, it seems he went home with Mao-chan- he’s the red-haired one if you’ve seen him- and I came here to pick up my bag and found you sleeping, cute as a button. But it’s probably best for you to sleep in a proper bed, no?” Taking Mika’s hand, she gently pulled, and he nodded, following along. It was true- the couch wasn’t the most comfortable, even if he was used to worse, and after Arashi’s warmth surrounding him like a blanket, he felt genuinely cold, the only relief being the hand that firmly but kindly held him- he felt safe. 

As the two stepped out onto the sidewalk, Mika shivered as the wind infiltrated his jacket and bit into his skin, leaning into Arashi’s side to try and glean more warmth. “I’ll get a taxi, so don’t worry about taking the train, alright?” she asked softly, leaning her face closer to his to avoid trying to yell over the wind. 

“Those cost a lot, though?” Came the distressed reply, and Arashi sighed, shaking her head. 

“Let me treat you, alright~? It’s much more comfortable than a ride on that cold train, isn’t it?”

Truthfully, he couldn’t argue with that logic. He continued to snuggle into Arashi’s side, just waiting, and part of him wouldn’t mind if this lasted forever, even if outside of the living hot water bottle by his side, the wind was still determined to make him shiver. Closing his eyes, he accepted the warmth around him now as Arashi wrapped her arms around him, breath warm on his forehead. Soon, he would be home with Oshi-san, and he could go to sleep and wake up tomorrow, ready to work again. But for now, he could enjoy this little pocket of warmth, warmth that Arashi poured onto him at every moment, but he was too awkward to accept in front of so many others. But if they were alone, it was just fine, wasn’t it? This time that was only theirs.


	6. Leo/Tsukasa 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of anything good so a couple small random generated prompts it is.  
> Prompts from here; https://en.shindanmaker.com/536171  
> Sorry. It’s probably OOC. My inspiration died. Happy birthday. I was almost late… sorry. But, I hope you had a good one, and could rest some…

****

**[FIGHTING OVER BLANKETS IN BED]**

Tsukasa awoke shivering, blinking his eyes open and staring blearily into the darkness, trying to make sense of his surroundings. The room was unfamiliar at first, smaller and more disorganized than the one he was used to, but as his consciousness cleared, he began to realize that the source of his chilliness was the snoring lump wrapped in the blanket like a burrito that lay beside him, a foot away and pressed against the wall. “Leader, I swear to God,” he hissed, furiously attempting to retrieve at least enough blanket to cover himself again. The other only grumbled in his sleep and rolled over, nearly crushing Tsukasa’s hand and sending him scooting backwards for his own safety. “Give it back,” he protested less forcefully, biting back a yawn, and something shifted in the atmosphere- a sharp awareness that wasn’t there before, a stiffness in the air- and Leo’s eyes opened into little slits, a sly smile beginning to play its way across his face.

“Make me.” 

“Are you a child!?” 

The exasperated, scolding tone didn’t faze Leo, who just cackled for a moment before sitting up, sleep still clinging to the corners of his eyes but a playful fire disregarding its effects. “I said to make me,” he whined, curling the blanket even more tightly against himself and stared into Tsukasa’s soul with a pout on his face. With a sigh the other shifted closer, half-heartedly pulling at the blanket before letting his hand drop to his side. His eyes were already nearly drooping shut again, and he struggled to maintain the glare he was valiantly attempting to fix Leo with. 

“Leader,” he started, voice as even and gentle as he could make it, holding on to the hope of a different strategy getting through. “We have practice tomorrow, as well as school, and we need to plan that live.” Leo just eyes him suspiciously; _what are you, a caged rabbit!?_ And Tsukasa sighs again, long and slow, tugging on the blanket again if that’s what it would take Leader to _please shut your eyes and go to sleep_ \- And that grin spells trouble for him, when Leo pulls back twice as hard and he goes tumbling, landing on top of the other with an _oof_ and a cough bubbling up in his lungs.

Leo’s just fixing him with an impish face again, tongue slightly poking out of his mouth in a mischievous display, cheekily announcing that “You can take the blanket, since Suo~ is all the blanket I need” and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him up to where Tsukasa could carefully rest his head. There was no response from the small rook, and Leo peeked at him with one eye closed, now eager to return to sleep himself. “Heey, Suooo~, are you sleeping already?” he called, softly, trying to keep his voice an appropriate volume (which was difficult, thank you very much!) and was answered with a tiny mumble, hands clutched to his chest and a burning face; ah, so he was just embarrassed. “It’s okay, Suo~! I get embarrassed too, you know!” 

Something from the way Tsukasa vehemently shook his head, helplessly pressed against Leo’s chest, ear to his heart, a quiet breath, told him that he was just trying to be defiant again, just a little, and he loosened his arms just slightly, because _no matter how hard you try, you can’t keep them forever_ and he was ready to take his heavy heart to sleep until he felt a tug on his own side, yelping as he was flipped over. 

Mischievous eyes glinted at him from below, even if it was clear that sleep was trying its hardest to claw them into its grasp as a yawn weakened his sudden grip. “You’re an idiot,” came a painfully familiar-sounding mutter, but the voice was different, and he couldn’t- he didn’t have to. He didn’t have to do anything but accept it, being flopped to the side after a faint complaint of his weight, still pressed against Tsukasa, who just hugged him closer, blanket haphazardly strewn over them and joking quarrel abandoned. 

He kept his eyes open for just a bit longer, listening to that slowing breath. Maybe he found his missing piece, an overly-romantic notion that nearly made him laugh, because loving everyone didn’t work, and they would never love him back, but if he dedicated it all to one- one small, easy-annoyed, huffy prince- would he be taken back to that castle, have the key always return to his pocket so he could never be forgotten?

He would just take Tsukasa’s soft breathing in the night as a “yes” until the frozen clock began to move, stab its gorgeous face in effort to keep it from reaching the forbidden hour. The time until then belonged only to them. It couldn’t be helped if he wanted to prolong it as long as possible, could it?

\---

****

**[I made 100 paper cranes and I wrote in it everything I love about you.]**

“Leader, I-”

Tsukasa stopped in his tracks as he entered the room, sighing and pressing his fingers to closed eyelids. He could already feel a headache begin to pound beneath his skin. “What, pray tell, do you happen to be doing now, Leader?” he asked, voice calm, only the hints of fanged irritation coiling in his throat as he opened one violet eye, sending baleful daggers to the hunched figure in the middle of the practice room, surrounded by paper. His eyes were focused and bright, fingers precise as he folded yet another one of the papers beside him, surface littered in uneven scrawls. _Failed compositions…?_ Tsukasa couldn’t help but wonder, stepping closer to the other in an attempt to sate his eternal curiosity.

It was that step that broke the atmosphere- the snap of Leo’s neck or shoulders as he whipped around, eyes tainted with that odd expression- before it vanished, jaws widening into a grin that seemed to dispel all but the faintest hints of irritation and regret. “Suo~!” came his usual cheer, and Tsukasa had to step to the side to avoid being the victim of Leo’s clumsiness as he nearly slipped on one of the papers by his feet. He skidded to a stop by the wall, shooting an amazed, somewhat distant stare at Tsukasa behind him; let out a laugh, the usual “the aliens saved me again, you know,” but it didn’t fully crush that wrongness that floated in the air. 

It was silent for a moment before Tsukasa breathed out, slowly, eyes still fixed on his errant leader before him who was shifting now, a poor excuse for a smile crooked on his face to try and hide the discomfort that coated the room, cold molasses filling his lungs and clawing up his throat. A bitter, sugary taste, unhealthy in large amounts, like he had eaten too many teaspoons in earnest and was now paying for his childish hopes. Swallow it, swallow it- and so his smile only widened again, teeth poking through and catching the light, and for a moment he wondered if he resembled a vampire, just a little: and he turned around, avoiding that royally indignant gaze like a spear through his head. _Boom_ , he thought almost colorlessly, reaching a hand towards the door handle until that voice stopped him. 

“Leader.” 

And there it was, that authority in his mild voice that called everyone to listen to the little to-be-king; even Izumi, who pretended to be so aloof and disdainful towards their newbie at times (“Almost a year,” his brain supplied him, “it’s been almost a year since he came into your life-”), would stop and listen to him when he had something to say, something he was convinced of, even if it was reluctantly while looking in another direction, irritated smirk on his face. 

He stepped towards the folded paper on the floor, picking up one of the many cranes littering the ground and poking at its wings, fascinated. Leo tries to leave again, turns the handle, but the noise makes Tsukasa turn back to him, eyes narrowed, expression defiant- “I won’t let you leave until I find out what’s bothering you,” he declares, as if he has all the right in the world to execute any order he wished, like a spoiled child playing king, and for the first time now Leo’s grin turns wry, and _fear is healthy sometimes_ with a taste of _but loss is like an alien’s goodbye kiss_ and he watches as Tsukasa unfolds the crane, perplexed- really a child. 

[I love the way your eyes glow when you’ve think you won an argument.  
When you see sweets.  
When you learn a new song.  
When you master choreography, and turn towards me with a triumphant laugh.  
“I did it.”]

[I love the way you always come after me.  
Even if you’re annoyed with me.  
Even when I run away and you yell my name down the hallways.  
Even when I’ve gotten lost.  
You turn to me and huff, “Let’s go.”]

[I love how you’re there.]

And the last one he reads is the shortest, riddled with eraser markings, nearly ripped in heated enthusiasm; and Tsukasa looks up, confused, scared; but Leo is nowhere to be seen, only an open door and slowly drifting papers, edges crumpled, greeting him. 

Leo, standing on the roof, looking up at the clouds and wondering if it would feel like this when the aliens finally took him, when they determined his vessel perfect, when they let him into their ships and showed him the stars and planets he desired.

Would his heart be beating this quickly, then?


	7. Mika & Mademoiselle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> completely self-indulgent I’m just tired  
> big sister mado-nee who’s protective over her systemmate and unitmate makes me cry  
> ahh yes that 3rd person omniscient  
> yeah maybe I shouldn’t publish this since it’s so bad but at the same time there’s like… no works with mado-nee  
> ...maybe I’ll edit it later…  
> good night.

Mika huffed a little proudly to himself as he exited the fabric shop, sending an exuberant “thanks a bunch!” over his shoulder as he stepped out the door, enjoying that tinkling bell of welcome, bag of fabric and other little things, buttons and a cute zipper, in his hands. “Wonder if Oshi-san’ll be proud o’ me,” he sang lightly to himself, purring hum bubbling in his throat, pausing for a moment as he saw a flicker of pink from the corner of his eye. “Oshi-san?” he called cautiously, edging towards the figure. Immediately he was alert, taking note the more relaxed posture and softened eyes- ah, so it was Mademoiselle. His eyes flicked back and forth, assessing the situation, before he rushed to their side- Oshi-san didn’t have her doll body with him. 

Mademoiselle started slightly as Mika approached, though smiled and reached out to him to pat his arm in that reassuring way she always did. “Mika-chan, were you out shopping?” Her voice was that usual strained, higher pitch, but the tinge of defeat and the normal opening of their mouth mingled into it made him worry. 

“Mado-nee, why’re ya here without, y’know…” He looked again into their hands, tilting his head to the side. “Yer body, ‘n all… ‘s everythin’ alright? Where’s Oshi-san? If yer here without ‘im, ‘m real worried-” She just shook her head, putting a finger to their lips. 

“It may be best to talk elsewhere, Mika-chan. We are still in the shopping district, after all. Not to mention that we may be blocking the way.” Her last point was said with a sparkle of amusement, and despite everything else, Mika felt a tinge of relief. If nothing else, Oshi-san was safe- Mado-nee was capable and always knew what to do, so he could trust her… he still couldn’t help but ask again, though; 

“Where’s Oshi-san?” 

She fixed him with her borrowed royal purple eyes and sighed, closing them for a moment before looking up again. “Just sleeping. I’m afraid Shu-kun’s worn himself out terribly, and meeting Tenshouin-kun by the Handicrafts club was all too much to drive him over the edge.” Looking at their empty hands, she added a quiet “That’s what made him forget my body before he left, you see.” 

Mika tried to hide his wince, knowing full-well Itsuki’s vehemence when it came to the emperor, and nodded, taking one of their hands in a clumsy attempt at reassurance. “‘m sure he’s alright,” he said hesitantly, curling his other hand tighter around the straps of the shopping bag. “Longest he’s been super outta it was a day at most, right?” 

The quiet from Mademoiselle made him look up again, and she had a grim expression on their face that nearly made him regret asking. “...Recently, certainly,” she agreed, tone mild, but after a moment she shook her head. “It’s perfectly okay, though; I will take care of Shu-kun as always, and you do your best as well, Mika-chan.” With the hand he wasn’t holding, she pet him again, fluffing up his hair slightly until he pouted and she met his grumpiness with a quiet laugh. “Think of it this way; we have the entire afternoon together, don’t we?”

Being around Mademoiselle made Mika feel younger again, that hand on his head both reassuring and enough to make him fight tears. Arashi always went on about being a big sister, but to him, she’d always just be a dear best friend to him. He loved talking to her, listening to her chat about what she’d done with Knights that day or how her pursuit of Kunugi was going, but there was nothing like those warm wings that Mademoiselle metaphorically spread over him whenever they had time together. “Yeah,” he mumbled in response to her question, shuffling a bit closer. “‘m worried ‘bout Oshi-san for sure, but o’ ‘course I love ya too, Mado-nee.” 

She looked down at him with those wise, gentle eyes beyond their body’s years and pulled Mika into a hug, whispering a “I love you too, Mika-chan,” into his ear and trying to even her breathing. She really was concerned, even if she didn’t want dear, eager Mika to worry for them. She wondered, chest twisting a bit, if this is what Shu-kun felt like when he couldn’t reach her; that emptiness in their mind that made her feel more alone that she ever had before. It had been different when she had just formed, confused but with a purpose- she needed to protect what this child loved, protect him and who he loved from all he had gotten into. She had had less control then, but it wasn’t as if she had not spoken- the two, in an odd red room that shifted from a stage, to a playroom, to a hospital, and back- sitting together and watching the boy break down in front of her, crying that he loved and missed her. She would play any role if it was for Shu-kun, she knew this- and in the end, the same applied to Mika as well. 

Mika had started to squirm, possibly from the curious stares of others, so they broke apart, and Mademoiselle lightly tugged on their connected hand. Mika was about to go along before stopping, looking up with a confused chirrup. “But what were ya doin’ in the shoppin’ district anyway, Mado-nee? I thought Oshi-san was stayin’ later today.” 

“We were, yes,” Mademoiselle answered in response, slowing her pace but still urging Mika to follow- she really just wanted them to return home by now, brew some tea and see what pastries they had left, have a quiet evening with Mika, let Itsuki calm down- “But I’m afraid I’m not as skilled at sewing as Shu-kun, so I would hate to ruin one of his creations, you see?”

Mika just grinned at her, that toothy little smile as endearing as she remembered. What a good child. “Nah, Oshi-san’d never get mad at ya for doin’ that, y’know? He loves ya lots, ‘n knows yer capable of all sorta stuff!” His innocent, well-intentioned eyes. “He talks ‘bout yer skill all the time, y’know; aren’t ya just bein’ humble?” 

“But even if I do look like her, I’m really not... “ She hesitated, reluctant to let the thought reach air should Shu-kun come back that moment, should it shatter him even more. “I’m not that woman, that boy’s mother that he was so entranced with.” It felt like breaking a sacred pact; was she hurting him even now? But Mika refused to relent in his reassurance, swinging their arms a little in his frustration, trying to dig up something to say. 

“‘n ‘m sure even if he knows that, he’d still love ya, y’know? Yer not ‘her’, after all- yer Mado-nee, ‘n I love ya for that.” 

Ah, she could feel her eyes stinging a little. She blinked to try and fight the feeling, knowing how irritated Shu-kun would be should she make their eyes puffy with tears, ruin his ever-perfect image. She settled for an elegant little laugh, covering their mouth slightly. “My, you really know how to flatter a lady, don’t you,” she teased, watching as Mika spluttered slightly, eyes wide, and laughed again as he whined in complaint, that he didn’t mean to, that it’s not what he meant- which she knew, of course. 

With a last ‘hmph’ Mika quieted, and the two resumed their easy stroll through the neighborhood, eventually seeing their house. Mademoiselle still paused, nervous, before it- she couldn’t act off, she didn’t know how Shu-kun’s parents would respond, whether her actions would just hurt him more- but Mika squeezed their hand again, and with a grateful smile she nodded, opening the door. It was still quiet, thankfully, and as she exchanged their shoes for slippers, she quietly looked around them again. The emptiness yawned on in her head, that disorienting lack of speech, orders- no fuss as she made the tea, Mika observing with sharp eyes from a distance, always the cautious yet clumsy child, not daring to step too close should the absent Itsuki give a characteristic scolding, no suggestions as she grabbed a few croissants from the pantry, no echoing tsk-tsk of disapproval as Mika grabbed one whole, heartily thanking her, before starting to messily nibble on the misshapen pastry. 

She sighed. The atmosphere was certainly more easygoing, but it was too quiet, in the end. While it was not that she always approved of how harsh he was, especially to Mika, he was the direction of Valkyrie and the arrow that guided them. She, privy to all his thoughts and memories, understood that most. 

The other had finished the pastry, seeming tense, and she reached over to pat his head again. Curious eyes blinked up at her, but affectionately narrowed like a cat’s soon after, that chirp-chirp from his throat the pinnacle of cheer as he lightly headbutted their arm, hair messily flopping into his face. 

Shu-kun would come back soon. They both knew and anticipated that fact, the return of that binding factor that fed them ambition. And for all the trouble that he gave Mika, she could give him softness. There was no rule, she thought quietly, defiantly, that she could not be a protector of two.


	8. Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little word dump

Leo’s mind raced as he lay on his bed, eyes wide and unblinking as he stared at the ceiling, trying to process any thought at all. They whirled too quickly, those hissing sparks of inspiration, and even as his fingers twitched to maybe grab a pen, if paper wasn’t in reach, at least write down the slightest bit of the genius flowing through him, but he _couldn’t_ \- he was doomed to stay still, at least until his inspiration became more tame, and that was the most frustrating part. By that time, how much song would remain? He drew in a breath and felt it settle somewhat painfully in his chest. It was uncomfortable again. 

_Bump, bump, bump_ , came the hostile thumping of an entity he identified as his heart, reaching a hand to his chest to try and get a grasp of his body. _I need to write_ , was the only discernible thought in his mind, quickly swallowed by the swirling of the clambering tales all yelling to be written, mixing together until they formed white noise that made him grit his teeth. What was he, to not recognize his own songs, to not be able to write a single thing? The beginnings of a growl formed in his throat and he bit his tongue, but that only seemed to alarm the mass even more. Shrieking thoughts, notes, untuned monsters that only wanted his demise, and yet allowed him to rise to greatness should he be able to tame them. (The taming, of course, happened purely at their interest.) The pounding increased in his head, and he miserably rolled to the side. 

The plain white ceiling had lent enough to his inspiration for that moment, invisible stars and shapes dancing in his eyes as he recalled all the miracles of life. The powerful flaps of a bumblebee by the flowers by his school as his mouth sat dry, throat burning, eye twitching, hands shaking- the faint chirping of an unknown bird outside his window as light began to filter into his room through the thin curtains, his eyes raw and blurry from another night of only thoughts and not enough sleep, a paper tiredly moved from his face by aching hands- that smile paired with blue, a roughness on his tongue but softness always in his eyes-

He swallowed and shoved the image away, labeled it unnecessary as a needle shoved itself through his chest and brought more discord to his raging mind. If he could just get out-

_Standing on that balcony, staring down and wondering what sort of entrance he could make to startle any bystanders- a hand grabbing onto his hood and scolding his recklessness, leaning too far, how ridiculous can you_ be-

“No, no, not that one…”

_The steps betraying his location, a painful squeak echoing, and her head snaps up, startled, eyes hastily rubbed and the sound of creaking as she stood from the couch slowly as if in a daydream, a cautious question of aid and a stubborn refusal to cry-_

A strangled hiss. “Not that one either!” 

_Stepping back on campus and just letting it all happen as it would-_

“That would be the _worst_.” 

It wasn’t as if the rest of his room was any more interesting, even if he would be able to see it. Another frenzy had occurred, surely, given the floor, a tired “I need to clean” falling murmured from his lips as he knew it wouldn’t happen for as long as his inspiration wished it. His door, wooden grains nearly hidden in the complete dark of the room. His eyes had long adjusted- all it came to was his inspiration, his ability to do anything useful at all, and with another sigh he rolled again to press his face into the blanket, listen to his mind. 

It was blank.

His heart had settled back into its slow, painful beats rid of any meaning. The death of a song, perhaps several, and he had no one to blame outside of himself. What a pitiful state. The LED of the digital clock, displaced from its table to sit crookedly on the floor, mocked him as it flashed the coming of midnight, another day lost to his lethargy. Closing his eyes, not bothering to change, he curled up to gather warmth. 

_Maybe I’ll feel better after I sleep_ , he thought for the XXth day in a row.


End file.
